Li Morris
We love the dead. ... Despite whoever they were when they were alive, we love them because they were cheated and misused. The ultimate underdogs. -- Li Morris, Imitation in Death Introduction Dr. Morris first appears in Rapture in Death, on August 23, 2058, when he pages Eve Dallas on her 'link.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 67, 77, 96 Descriptions *He had heavy-lidded hawk eyes in a vivid shade of green (Morris's YANNIs), a squared-off chin that was generously stubbled, and a slicked-back mane of charcoal hair.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 67 His eyes were slanted and oddly sexy.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 97 At the peak of his left eyebrow was a small, shiny silver hoop.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 130 *Exotic almond eyes;Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 14, 15 dark eyes;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 the rage in his eyes burned them black.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 18 *Handsome, somewhat exotic faceOrigin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 20; Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-30, p. 20 with his hair usually worn in a ponytail or in queues. He has luxurious hair and a duo of gold and silver hoops in his right ear.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 49 He often wears a clear protective gear over his street clothes and a cap while he works. *His ink-black hair drew back from his exotic face in a single, gleaming braid.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 *Has a tattoo under his left nipple of the Grim Reaper.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 266; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 14 *He has a clever face with hard planes, long eyes, and skilled fingers;Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 30 he is elegant with a long, black ponytail, and exotic eyes.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 20 *His dark hair was pulled back in a sleek tail; he has an exotically sexy face and dark eyes.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 32, 34 *Eve thought Morris was hotPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 14 and Peabody described him as severely sexy.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 26 *''Promises in Death'' is the first time, on page, Morris's hair is worn loose - it's the first time Eve ever saw it loose.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 14 Personality *Thorough (though Dallas is sometimes frustrated with his lack of 'stellar speed').Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 67 **He makes delicate, precise, and effective Y cuts.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 21; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 32 *Enjoys bright colors and stylish, nice clothes (snappy dresser).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 20 *Cares for the dead - he once said that he and Dallas both loved the dead.Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 22 *Enjoys quizzing Dallas on what she sees when looking at a body in Autopsy.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 252; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 22 **Eve thinks he dresses like an uptown rock star and has a mind full of interesting, often incomprehensible trivia.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 13 *He had humor, depth, great respect for the dead, and great compassion for those left behind by death. There was something bohemian, exotic, artistic about the man who'd chosen to doctor the dead.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 13, 14 History *Morris was close to his brother, Jin Morris, who drowned when he was a boy. **His brother was twelve, Morris was ten at the time and was not a strong swimmer. His brother was a daredevil and a strong swimmer but, when they went swimming in the ocean, without their parents present, his brother disappeared after Morris grew fatigued and returned to shore.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 151, 152 **Morris said he wanted answers, after his brother died, but no one could tell him how or why it had happened – so he looks for truth now in his work.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 151, 152 *Morris was raised Buddhist and, as he grew up, he experimented and toyed with a variety of faiths. He said the organized sort didn't stick with him. He said he feels the dead, he said they (or that feeling) linger awhile.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 221 *During his examination of Fitzhugh, Morris said he's never seen anything like what he was seeing in his thirty years of exploring the dead.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 70 *Morris has no children though there was a woman once, and they had been together long enough to consider it. "But that was ... long ago."Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 55 * He was falling in love with Detective Amaryllis Coltrane when she was murdered (see below). * Morris is "roughly 10" years older than Eve Dallas.Apprentice in Death (ISBN 978-1101987995), p. 58. Relationships 'Amaryllis Coltraine' *In Innocent in Death, when asked if he's smitten with Amaryllis Coltraine, Morris asks, "Who wouldn't be?" Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 226 *In Salvation in Death, he was given at least two dozen roses from a woman who is a "very good friend."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 20, 21 Eve speculates they were given by Coltraine.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 23 *When he walked Coltraine out (of the morgue), his hand skimmed lightly down her back and they kissed good-bye.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 156 *After Eve notified him of Coltraine's murder, Morris said he had been falling in love with her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 19 They were planning to go away for a few days, to Graceland.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 20 *After Amaryllis murder, Morris kept the silky, white droid cat – which she named Satchmo – he had given her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 314-316 *Morris thanked Eve for finding justice for Amaryllis.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 He said to her: "We deal with death, you and I, and with that death leaves grieving. We believe - or hope - that finding the answers, finding justice will help the dead, and those the dead leaves grieving. It does. Somehow it does. I no longer believe it, or hope it, but know it. I loved her, and the loss .... Immense. But you were there for me. As a cop, and as a friend. You held my hand during those first horrible steps of grief, helped me steady myself. And by finding the answers, you gave me, and her, some peace. ... The job you and I do is often ugly and thankless. I need to thank you."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 *Before Eve requested him for Deena, Morris wasn't sure if he was ready to go back to work; he considered taking another week, maybe two.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 57 *By October 2060 (Celebrity in Death), Morris brushes his hand across his heart and says "I think I’ll always miss the potential of what we could have been together. But I’m better than I was."Celebrity in Death, Chapter 6. 'Friends' *Eve considers Morris a friend – a good one.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 13 **Morris said there's no one he trusts more than Eve.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 109 **After discussing a gruesome mutilation that disturbed both he and Eve, Morris did something he rarely did and reached out and touched her on the back of her hand. Eve considered it a kind of intimacy and affectionate contact between comrades.Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 22 **The first thing Amaryllis bought herself when she came to New York was a small glass butterfly with its jeweled wings lifted. She said it always made her smile. Morris gave the butterfly to Eve and kissed her.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 341 **While Eve and Morris were examining Deena's body, Eve visualized the rape, the process, by which Deena was brutalized. As she did, Morris commented that Eve had gone pale, touched her arm, and told her to sit. Eve brushed him off and continued to visualize it, going through the steps, until she finished. Morris wondered, after seeing Eve's reaction and explanation, And what were you? What were you to the one who used you this way? But he didn't ask. He knew her too well, understood her too well, to ask.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 59-61 * Father Chale López becomes a friend **After Amaryllis was murdered, Eve said that if Morris wanted to talk to someone outside the circle, outside the job, he could talk to Father Chale López (his name is written as 'Lopez' instead of 'López' in Promises in Death).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 220, 221, 255 ** He thanks Eve for "suggesting I speak to Father Lopez."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 Lopez helped him with those next steps of grief.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 57 * He develops a friendship with forensic anthropologist Dr. Garnet DeWinter. ** "We like each other’s company, particularly without the tension of ‘Will there be sex?’"Apprentice in Death (ISBN 978-1101987995), p. 59. Interesting Facts *The character of Morris does not, as yet, have a first name! According to Nora: "I'm sure ME Morris has a first name--he's probably got a middle name, too! And there's likely going to be a time when he'll use it."-November 21, 2004Roberts, N. (November 21, 2004). Stooooopid Questions for Nora, Part XV. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved August 5, 2008 from ADWOFF. **Morris's first name is discovered to be 'Li' as of Promises in Death.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 1, 19 *Works at the Lower Manhattan City Morgue (see also NYPSD).Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 68 *Plays the tenor saxophone.Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15154-0), p. 198; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 13 He played the sax at Roarke and Eve's Christmas party in Memory in Death.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 97 **He likes music and is especially fond of jazz and blues.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 13 He has an extensive music selection.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 155 **He was in a band called The Cadavers (they played together in college).Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15154-0), p. 198 *Morris had just returned from vacation around September 20, 2059 in Divided in Death.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 12, 159, 314 *"I like daffodils myself. I always think of the trumpet as a really long mouth, and imagine they chatter away at each other in a language we can't hear."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 272 *He drinks his coffee with a little milkPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 107 and drinks brandy.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 151 *He was part of the sting to obtain Cleo Grady's DNA. He sharpened the rhinestones on the droid cat's collar so that when Cleo handled it, she was cut and used his handkerchief.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 304, 312-316 *Morris rarely uses Eve's first name.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 56 Misc *Name **His name was incorrectly written as 'Morse' in Witness in Death, Judgment in Death and Midnight in Death.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 130; Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 107; Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-425-20881-8), p. 47 *Eyes **His eyes were described as a 'vivid shade of green',Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 67 as 'dark eyes',Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 130; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 33, 34 and then 'rage burned them black'.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 18 (return to section) Morris' Outfits/Appearance 'Rapture in Death' *"He wore a white lab coat that fluttered to the floor. Beneath it he wore stovepipe pants and a T-shirt in loud, clashing colors."Rapture in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15518-9), pp. 69, 70 'Vengeance in Death' *"His waist-length braid made a curling line down the back of his snowy white lab coat. Under it he wore a skin suit of virulent purple."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16039-8), p. 45 'Witness in Death' *"He disposed of his protective suit to reveal the stunning pink of his shirt and electric blue of his trousers."Witness in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17363-3), p. 132 'Seduction in Death' *"He wore his long, dark hair in half a dozen braids, covered now with a clear surgical cap. A natty plum-colored shirt and slacks were protected from distressing splashes of body fluids by a transparent lab coat."Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 31 'Purity in Death' *"He wore goggles over his pleasant face, a plastic hood over his long, dark braided hair, and a clear protective coat over a natty blue suit."Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18630-5), p. 40 'Portrait in Death' *"He wore a long green cover over his lemon yellow suit. His hair was pulled into a trio of ponytails that waterfalled, one over the other down his back."Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18903-0), p. 27 'Imitation in Death' *"He worked along as he often did, suited up in clear protective gear over a blue tunic and skin-pants. His long hair was corded back in a shiny ponytail and covered with a cap to prevent contamination of the body. There was a medallion, something in silver with a deep red stone around his neck."Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 20 'Visions in Death' *"She found him in autopsy, with his protective gear over a steel blue three-piece suit. On closer look, she saw the vest was decorated with abstract line drawings of naked women."Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), pp. 37, 38 *"He stepped over in his pristine blue shirt and red necktie, offered his arm."Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20300-2), p. 253 'Survivor in Death' *"She studied his face, slickly framed by black hair pulled cleanly back in one sleek tail that was bound in crisscrossing silver twine. Under the clear, protective suit, stained now with body fluids, his shirt was silver as well."Survivor in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20418-4), p. 55 'Origin in Death' *"He wore a suit the color of walnuts, with a dull gold shirt. His dark hair was pulled back into two queues, one stacked on the other and twined with gold cord."Origin in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20426-9), p. 44 *"He wore a clear gown over a shimmery deep purple shirt and narrow black pants. His hair was pulled back in three stacked tails, perfectly aligned."Origin in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20426-9), p. 125 'Memory in Death' *"She remembered he'd worn a suit to the party, a kind of muted blue overlaid with a faint sheen. His long, dark hair had been intricately braided and he'd knocked back a few."Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. 97 *"Now he was in casual pants and a sweatshirt, and his hair was scooped back in a long, shiny tail."Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. 97 *"He wore his long, dark hair in a braid today, and the braid curled up in a loop at the nape of his neck. His suit was a deep, conservative navy, until you added the pencil-thin stripes of showy red."Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. 156 'Haunted in Death' *"Morris, resplendent in a bronze-toned suit under his clear protective cape, his long dark hair in a shining tail, stood over the body with a sunny smile for Eve."Haunted in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 252 'Born in Death' *"He wasn't tall, but he was built in a way the chocolate brown suit and dull gold T-shirt exploited. He was oddly sexy with those dark, slightly slanted eyes and the ink black hair scooped back in a tight, intricate braid."Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 47 'Innocent in Death' *"He wore a sleek black suit under his protective smock, with a silver shirt that shimmered as he moved. His dark hair was in one tightly coiled braid, looped at the neck and twined with silver cord."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 34 *"Morris was in pewter today, with a purple shirt and braided pewter tie. His hair was in a long tail that made Eve think of glossy thoroughbreds."Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21754-2), p. 216 'Creation in Death' *"Which explained the boots, she supposed. The black and silver pattern she assumed had once belonged to some reptile wasn't the sort of thing a man would normally sport on a crime scene. Not even the stylish Morris. His long black coat blew back to reveal a cherry-red lining. Under it, he wore black pants, black turtleneck - extreme casual wear for him. His long, dark hair was slicked back into a tail, bound top and tip with silver bands."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 9, 10 *"Morris was inside. He'd changed, she noted, into gray sweats and black and silver skids she imagined he kept on the premises for working out."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 32 'Strangers in Death' *"He'd teamed a rust-colored shirt with a dull gold shirt, and mirrored those tones with the thin rope worked through his long, dark braid.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22289-8), p. 30 'Eternity in Death' *"He wore a snappy suit the color of good claret with a matching tie thin as straw. His dark hair was intricately braided, and curled into a loop at the nape of his neck. Eve often thought Morris' sharp fashion sense was wasted on his clientele."Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 22 'Salvation in Death' *"Chief Medical Examiner Morris wore black today, but there was nothing ghoulish or funereal in the sharply tailored suit. The lightning-bolt blue T-shirt - probably silk - kicked it up a notch, Eve supposed. He'd pinned one of the red rosebuds to his lapel, and wound red and blue cords through his long black ponytail."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22693-3), p. 21 *"He wore a suit, the color of polished bronze, without any protective cape."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22693-3), p. 237 'Ritual in Death' *"The protective gown covered his silver-edged blue suit. He wore his dark hair pulled back in a long, sleek tail."Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 32 'Promises in Death' *"His hair was loose. She'd never seen it loose, raining down his back rather than braided. He wore black pants, a black tee."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 14 *"He sat, not in one of his sharp, stylish suits, but in a lightweight black sweater and jeans, with his hair pulled back in a simple tail with none of the usual ornamentation."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 106 *"He wore a simple and elegant black suit, with a black cord winding through his long, meticulous braid."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 187 'Kindred in Death' *"He wore a clear protective coat over a suit of moonless night black. He'd paired it with a shirt of rich gold, and a needle-thin tie where both colors wove together. She frowned at the silver peace sign pinned to his lapel, but had to admit on Morris it worked. His ink-black hair drew back from his exotic face in a single, gleaming braid."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23367-2), pp. 56, 57 *"Morris wore mourning black today, with a shirt of deep red."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23367-2), p. 279 'Fantasy in Death' *"His slick black suit missed being funeral by the touches of silver in the cord braided through is long queue and the subtle pattern of his tie. Still, he seemed to wear black more often these days, and she understood it was a subtle symbol of mourning for his lost lover."Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 17 *"He wore black, as he had every time she'd seen him since Coltraine's death, but Eve took hope from the flash of the shimmering red tie that the leading edge of his grief had dulled."Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 285 'Indulgence in Death' *"She found him at work, a protective cloak over his sharp suit. The midnight blue color rather than the severe black he'd worn since his lover's murder told her he'd gone to the next phase of grief. For the first time since spring, he'd added a bright touch with a tie of strong, vibrant red. He'd braided his hair with a cord of the same color, drawing it back from his striking face."Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 68 *"He wore black again, stark and unrelieved."Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 131 'Celebrity in Death' *He wore a navy blue suit with razor-thin lines of silver. He’d twisted his ebony hair into a ladder of sleek tails at the back of his head.Celebrity in Death, Chapter 6. 'Echoes in Death' *Over his snappy midnight-blue pin-striped suit he wore a clear protective coat. No tie today, she noted, but a turtleneck the same hue as the thin gray stripes. He’d twisted his long, dark hair into some sort of complicated knot where a single thin braid spilled from the center.Echoes in Death, Chapter 4. References Morris, Li Morris, Li Morris, Li